


【礼尊】医务室小故事

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 一方生病, 医务室, 喂给我好好喂药啊你们别趁机搞起来啊, 算迷奸吗可能不算吧
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 10:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19766293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers





	【礼尊】医务室小故事

宗像礼司进医务室帮一位学弟拿药但没看到医务室老师，旁边拉着白色围帘的床铺处似乎有什么声音，拉开围帘看到周防尊面色潮红地躺在其中一张床上，不时从他的嘴里发出些急促的喘息声。  
“周防？”有些意外，宗像走过来摸了摸他的额头，温度高得有些吓人。“我还以为像你这样的人是永远也不会生病的呢。”  
“嗯……？”大概是烧得太厉害了，周防的脑子有些晕，鎏金色的眼眸略微涣散，视野中的宗像有些朦朦胧胧的。  
“吃药了吗？”宗像看了眼，医务老师还没回来，是有什么事出去了吗？  
“没有……”他本就低沉的声音此刻有些喑哑。  
“老师不在也不知道吃药吗？”有点无奈他这样马马虎虎的态度先找出体温计让他好好含着接下来走到药柜处找退烧药。  
“我睡一觉就可以……”他含着体温计说话有些不清楚。  
宗像一边翻找着一边回应他：“那可不行，生病了该吃药就要吃药。”找了一会儿才终于找到一包退烧药。  
宗像复又走到床边从他嘴里拿出体温计看了下电子显示屏：“你都烧到38°了。”  
“是吗……？”周防撑起身子。“口渴……”  
环顾四周看到门口的饮水机：“你稍微等一下。”宗像拿纸杯接了杯温水将药溶了进去递到他唇边，周防只是呡了几口就皱眉推开：“难喝……”  
“良药苦口。”  
周防像是任性的小孩一样撇了撇嘴：“不想喝了。”  
“我就知道你会这么说。”宗像把水含在口中贴上对方的嘴唇，手指用力掐着周防的下颚打开他的齿关慢慢地将口中的药液渡了过去。  
全身都在发烫，而此时体温偏低的宗像凑了过来感觉蛮舒服的，周防抬起略沉的双手揽住他不由得闭上了眼睛。  
宗像也顺其自然地从喂药变成了接吻。细细舔咬着周防的上唇，自己的下唇则被对方顺势吮吸着，黏合的双唇缠吻地难舍难分，灵巧的舌尖一遍遍扫过齿列搅动起更多唾液，周防被烧得有些茫然的脑子此刻更加昏沉了，不时发出几声轻微的鼻音。  
宗像就像是在故意欺负他一样，咬啮吮吸着周防的软舌直到他发出轻微抗议的声音才停止。  
被吻得嫣红的双唇正半张着小口小口地喘气，隐约可见的舌比唇色更艳。  
让宗像意外的是方才接吻的时候周防的手一点也没闲着，三两下就把自己的纽扣全部解开了。居高临下地看着这个现在不知道到底是否还有清晰意识的红发男人：“想做？”  
周防有些无力地躺了下去：“嗯……”  
好笑地摸上他绯红的脸：“这样子总觉得像是强奸你，不对，准确来说是迷奸吧。”  
周防张口咬住宗像修长的手指用牙齿柔缓地碾磨着留下齿印：“我脑子很清楚……”  
嘴里咬着手指说话模糊不清，宗像听他浓浓的鼻音觉得有些可爱手指顺势逗弄起嫣红的软舌，在他的口中搅动起淫靡的水声。  
水声粘稠戏弄地周防尊面色更加潮红，少年的嘴巴碍于对方的手指而无法闭合。  
宗像另一只手摸索着探入身下人的套头衬衫里似触非触地摸着他滚烫的皮肤。  
身上的衣服很碍事，周防不得其法地想要扯掉这些阻碍肌肤相亲的多余物品，却又因为身体无力只扯了一半就停下来喘息。  
“我帮你。”宗像半扶半抱起他把套头衬衫脱下来，把握着腰肢的手掌很快沿着肌理滑到胸前爱抚紧致饱满的胸部，同时俯下身将另一边的乳粒含入口中，舌尖轻柔地在乳晕处转圈拨弄着充血挺立起来的乳首。  
周防身体发烫，意识变得模糊起来，只能感受到滑凉的触感在身上游移，然而对方的抚摸又点起了内心深处的欲火，灼热与凉薄交织在一起很是难受。  
在锁骨的凹陷处留下泛红的齿痕后沿着脖子的曲线一路吻上柔软的耳垂，轻咬着红透的耳廓往耳蜗深处吹着气，周防身子轻颤喉间泄出一声呻吟，头朝另一侧稍微偏了偏看起来像是躲闪又像是在邀请。  
宗像礼司喜欢漫长的前戏，尤其喜欢欣赏对方被自己撩拨地情欲勃发湿热难耐的样子，而周防尊正相反，他总是会自己提前在厕所里扩张好等到做的时候帮宗像撸几下撸硬了就直接坐下去。  
毫无情趣可言。  
急躁往往会令欢愉大打折扣，宗像更希望周防能懂得前戏是为了更好地享受亲昵的时刻而不是没意义的磨蹭时间。  
眼下周防看起来昏昏欲睡的样子，实则已经难耐到了极点，只是不甚晴明的意识让他不能准确判断该怎么做才能让自己感觉更舒服。  
夹杂些许咸涩汗水的亲吻更使人沉醉，宗像把他抱起来对着自己，仔细地揉过他的腰慢慢地摸到尾椎处，怀里的周防就会像只慵懒的猫一般亲昵地凑上来主动索吻。  
手指揉捏着紧实的臀瓣沿着股缝抚摸着穴口，趁周防眼眸半阖稍一晃神的时候挤入穴内。湿润的内壁比平时要紧致许多，宗像更喜欢亲自去调教对方，他想要这具身体的任何一处都烙印上自己的痕迹。  
周防嘴里发出细微的呜咽声，像猫在对主人撒娇似的，然而又紧紧地张口咬住宗像的肩颈。  
宗像无可奈何地笑了笑，知道他难受用空闲的手安抚着他的后背。穴内的手指搅动的幅度渐渐大了起来，周防抑制不住颤抖地厉害了起来，两条腿渐渐没办法支撑住身体的重量，腰陷了下去，臀部却翘了起来。  
耳畔是周防尊苦闷却又夹杂着愉悦的短吟声，神志不清的状况下一边紧紧地环住自己一边叫着自己的名字。  
手指从后穴抽出来，两手掐住蜜色的大腿往两边再次分开，叫他自己坐上来。周防迷迷糊糊地只听到“坐上来”几个字，两手有些吃力地支撑着身体，抬起腰缓缓地把宗像的性器整个吞了进去。  
这次周防一点也不着急了，宗像的东西刚刚挤入穴内内壁就无意识地绞紧了，下半身的紧绷进而把快感分做几段小小的波浪一点点侵蚀着他的理智，身体快要变得不正常了，周防再也抑制不住呻吟声叫了出来。  
只是仿佛扫弦般滑过脊柱都刺激地周防一阵颤栗，然而他又直不起身软软地趴在宗像怀里由着骨节分明的双手掐着自己的腰吞吐性器。  
内壁被完整地撑开填满，他们的身体仿佛天生契合，周防也觉得比平时做起来要舒服地多，只是吞吐抽插的节奏有些过快，如同汹涌的海浪将他卷起吞没，呼吸悉数被撞得粉碎，然而宗像根本不想放过他，前浪的余韵尚未平息又裹挟起下一波浪潮，最后周防觉得自己仿佛快要窒息。  
宗像仔细用舌尖描摹着对方嘴唇的形状，将他口中的无数呻吟喘息都化作婉转的鼻音。  
周防被宗像折腾地晕过去了，本就发烧脑子不清楚，现在出了一身薄汗，宗像帮他盖好被子防止病情加重。  
结果没想到周防烧退了而宗像被传染地患了病，正准备在医务室拿些药的宗像礼司看到偷摸进来并关上门的周防尊不免有些头疼。

fin.


End file.
